


A Kingdom Up For Sale

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentor/Protégé, Pre-Relationship, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Rowena and Sam work on making potions together.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	A Kingdom Up For Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfish_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/gifts).



"It's funny," Rowena said, breaking up the silence that had encased them for hours now. It took Sam a moment to even react, to realise it was Rowena who spoke.

"What is?" he asked.

"How you came to me," she said. "How we met, I mean. After the prejudices you and your brother insisted on having against witches."

Sam shrugged, uncomfortable. His hands were filled with different herbs and plants. Some that smelt delicious, like walking into a florist or a blooming garden, and others that reminded him of a freshly rotted corpse he'd dug out of a grave to salt and burn. "People change, don't they? I'd hope you have in your...how many years have you been on Earth?"

Rowena laughed. Her rich, echoing trill. "Never ask a woman her age, Samuel."

Sam quirked a smile. "Sorry."

She waved a hand. One that was filled with a stick of sage. Sam still found it hard to believe that the woo-woo burning sage did work against some creatures. Not ghosts of course, but certain things. "Both are water under the bridge."

The bowl in front of her was brimming. The one in front of Sam was much sparser. The speed at which she could complete spells and mix potions was dizzying; many a time Sam thought about giving up, going back to focusing on the old ways of hunting with silver bullets and iron knives. But here he was, wasn't he? Back day after day to look at the Book Of The Damned or to go through the few of Rowena's notes that were in English rather than long dead languages. He couldn't deny that it interested him. This additional skill to have in his and Dean's arsenal.

"Is this right?" Sam asked, tossing a small handful of cinnamon into the bowl. He regretted the _throwing_ part immediately as it wafted up and threatened to clog his nose and throat. Her coughed as it burnt.

"Little less aggressive, dear," Rowena said with mild amusement in her voice. She came closer to him, standing right behind him. Sam could smell the patchouli perfume wafting from her neck and feel the softness of her silk dress. Her hands reached around, taking a pinch form the wooden bowl of cinnamon, and sprinkling it on. "There. It looks perfect."

"Thank you," Sam said, voice tight. His heart certainly did not drop when she stepped back to her own work station.

No.

Not one bit.


End file.
